yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Nintendo Switch
| type = | colors = Console: Joy-con: }}Nintendo Switch, originally codenamed the NX"As proof that Nintendo maintains strong enthusiasm for the dedicated game system business, let me confirm that Nintendo is currently developing a dedicated game platform with a brand-new concept under the development codename "NX." It is too early to elaborate on the details of this project, but we hope to share more information with you next year." - Satoru Iwata, March 17, 2015, is a developed by the game company and is the successor to the . It had a worldwide release on March 3, 2017, with South Korea getting the system on December 7, 2017. History The console was announced by former president of Nintendo during a joint press conference on March 17, 2015. The console title was revealed under the code name NX, which was described as having a "brand new concept". During the press conference, Iwata said that it was too early to elaborate on the details of this project, and hoped to share more information about the mysterious console the next year. Iwata as well revealed that their partnership with will play a key role during the development of the console.Nintendo NX is "new hardware with a brand new concept" Iwata confirmed as well that the console would not replace Nintendo's current hardware consoles, the Nintendo 3DS and the Wii U. Nintendo's current president, stated in an interview with that the NX would provide a "new way to play" that would "have a larger impact than the Wii U". He believed that the Wii U would "slow" following the release of the NX, but reiterated that the platform will not be a successor or direct replacement of the Wii U. Nintendo subsequently announced in mid-November 2016 that domestic production of the Wii U would end "soon", with units for foreign markets for that fiscal year already en route. Revealing In October 2016, the harware was officially revealed as Nintendo Switch. Nintendo released a trailer worldwide showing the concept of the console. Nintendo plans to ship two million units by the end of March 2017, and anticipates that consumers will be able to try the Switch sometime in January 2017. Kimishima stated that the Switch will not be sold at a loss. Meaning After Nintendo officially revealed the NX as Nintendo Switch in October 2016, many fans believed that the name "Switch" was only used because of the ability to switch between playing on the television screen and the console's screen. However, Nintendo revealed on December 7, 2016 that the that isn’t only what the name is supposed to imply. Nintendo Dream revealed that the idea of being a ‘switch’ that will flip and change the way people experience entertainment in their daily lives.Nintendo Explains How The Switch Got Its Name And What Their Goal Was With Its Reveal Trailer Level-5 partnership During the console's revelation, Level-5 was listed as a partner to support the console. A few days later, Level-5 president Akihiro Hino confirmed that the studio plans to make games for the Nintendo Switch, but admits that he's still not sure how to make the most of the console's unique setup. Hino said: "We plans to make games for the Nintendo Switch, but admits that he's still not sure how to make the most of the console's unique setup". Gallery External links * Official Nintendo Switch website References Category:Consoles